The Weed and the Flower
by Book digester
Summary: Based on Beauty and the beast note may contain some abuse with drinking.
1. PROLOGUE

The Weed and the Flower

Prologue

"Master! Master Tsukasa!"

"Master Tsukasa…what…ah...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

In the shadows showed a tall man appeared in the hall way towering a servant who just screamed her lungs out. The servant upon looking at his face, began to move backwards finding a way to escape the master who had a disfigured face. The man in question, tried to calm the servant down but with little success. The servant then ran away out onto the streets to never come back. The shocked master was distraught it was the tenth servant who spotted him in the hallway and screamed. He then heard someone walking from behind him, and noticed who it was.

"Tama, I can't take this anymore."

"Patient master Tsukasa I know it wasn't your fault about it. That servant was not supposed to be looking for you in this hallway any ways for now try to head for your room and rest."

"I know that but I wish this didn't happened to me in the first place. I was stupid being the tough guy now everyone is disgusted my me." Tsukasa said

"but Master, someday one may look at you and never judge you by your appearance but by the character you are implying." Said tama

"I don't think so Tama. No one will judge me by my character but by my face. You don't understand I need to find that someone before you know…" replied Tsukasa

"Yes I know, but you can't give up that easily one day master you will find that someone special and we will see if it's the right choice for you. So know please get some rest tomorrow…"

"…will be another day I know, now please leave me I need to drain away the misery," said Tsukasa and he left walking towards his room where he can find his peace. Tama looked at the Young master and silently prayed that his special someone can make him reason. Until that day comes she will have to look after him from now on.

**Hey guys this is my first chapter in The weed and the flower. This is going to be my first fanfic that will contain chapters just so you know. And yes it is a beauty and the beast tale. Well any way I will try to post and update as soon as I can. Thank you and look out for updates. Please rate and tell me what you think about it. From yours truly BOOK DIGESTER**

**DISCLAMER DON'T OWN HANA YORI DANGO OR THE TALE OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ALL CREDIT WILL BE FOR THE AUTHORS THANKS. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (tsukuskipov)

As the rain began to pour over the city, my sorrow began to grow. To many the rain was life but to others is a bother, but with me it was a day my soul was gone. There were many instances that I had to go and live on pretending that there is no care but other times that wall will crumble and consume me to the end.

As I walked down the wet, soggy street towards my home I still remember those happy times that my life was of great importance where I was able to be an innocent bystander and now that innocence had gone and I had in many ways grown up fairly quickly.

"Well Tsukushi, that's how life is so get used to it," I said when I was opening my door.

"TSUKISHI"

"Yes?" I said to my father, you see ever since my mom died he endured himself with drinking so much that his anger is not to be tested.

"Yeeeeees," mocked my father, "don't go yessing me you sly stick or do you want me to do something to that ugly face of yours so permanently that no one will come near you and be an outsider. Do you understand?"

I nodded without even stealing a glance at him.

"Good now leave and give me your wages from work and if it is not the exact amount you will really pay, and after that answer you gave me no food for a week now get before I double it."

I internally sighed, and gave my father my wages for that week and left quickly towards my room before something happens. Today I got lucky it was only a shouting scream and nothing more. I feel I cant take this anymore I should have a life where I don't have to worry about drunken fathers shouting and hitting their daughters because of what happened so long ago. As I heard the door slam away I will never know that it will be the last time I will see this place ever again.

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT A NOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE THERE WERETHINGS THAT I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF. ALSO I LIKE TO COMMENT THAT MY UPDATES WILL BE SLOW DUE TO SCHOOL. ALSO I WANTED TO POST THIS POV IN TSUKUSHI'S VIEW BECAUSE WE NEED TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON IN HER HEAD FROM TIME TO TIME. ALSO IN THIS STORY I WILL TRY NOT TO SWEAR A LOT OR OFFEND IT IS NOT IN MY BELIEF TO DO SO. WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU PLEASE RATE THANK YOU FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER**

**DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO OR THE BEAUTY AND THE BEST ALL ARE CLAIMED BY THE AUTHORS. THE PLOT IS MINE. THKS.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (tsukushipov) a week later

"everyone please turn to page 327 in your textbooks. Now please do the assignment questions…"

"ahhhhhh"

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"

"ONE THROUGH TEN! AND IF I HEAR COMPLAINTS EVERYONE WILL GET A DETENTION"

SILENCE.

"Good now begin"

School. The place where my nightmares have begun. I quickly obeyed the teacher the moment she gave out the question numbers. I finished quickly and precisely without any errors and I handed the teacher my assignment. She glanced at me for a fraction of a second and took my work away. I internally sighed, and walked back to my seat only to be tripped by one of the low lives in the planet Asai.

"Uuuuuuh, oooohhh, I'm sooooo sooooorrrrrryyy, is the little tramp going to cry, like a crybaby she is, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," she laughed. Everyone in the class room laughed as well. i quickly stood up went up to my desk grabbed my stuff and ran outside ignoring the teacher's protest. I continued to run until I reached a secluded area from the school. I dropped myself to the ground and started sobbing. I hated my life everything about it my father, my classmates, everyone.

Even mom.

If she was here things could have been much better, my father wouldn't hit me or drink. And even I could probably have a normal family and be a normal seventeen year old girl and not some thirty something person taking care of a father who never does anything for granted. When I heard the bell rang from the school clearly ending class and headed to my work in the dango shop.

After my shift was over I headed home. I began to tense as I neared the door. My body began to get to its nervous mode, as I opened the door I noticed my drunk, vile father sitting at the sofa, he then stood up and walked towards me. I instinctively backed away, but he continued towards me, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door. Without a sound I pan nicked. I kept at a pace with him down the street. We continued walking until we reached a secluded mansion outside the city. When we reached there, my father finaly spoked

"look you, im going to get something that has been taken away from me in there by trading off you in exchange. Wont that be so lovely huh. It will be a good riddance getting rid of something as vile as a weed who killed my wife. And I hope I don't see your face ever again." And he slapped me with such a force that I almost fell to the ground, I heard the gates open and my father continued to drag me towards the entrance the door opened and the last thing I remembered was a blurry figure.

**HELLO BOOK DIGESTER HERE AS YOU CAN SEE PROBLEMS WITH TSUKUSHI HUH. WELL NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE TSUKASA AND I KNOW YOU WANT TO HEAR A PEACE OF HIS MIND. ;). WELL THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN THE LAST SO ENJOY WHAT YOU CAN. ALSO I JUST WANT TO CLARIFY TO EVERYONE OUT THERE READING THAT IT IS NOT MY ATTENTION WRITING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT WOULD OFFEND ANYBODY. JUST TO MAKE CLEAR ABOUT IT. SO AWAY WITH SERIOUS NESS STUFF. REVIEW MY WORK I WILL TAKE ANY CRITICISMS ABOUT IT. SO THERE WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU. THANKS. FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST THEY GO TO THEIR RIGHFUL AUTHORS. THE PLOT IS MINE THKS **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (tsukasapov)

As long as I can remember I had always questioned about my existence in the world. Every since this dreadful curse has been laid upon me. I remember those days when I was admired, well look upon like a celebrity. Those days had been the golden days of my life. I remember brief periods when I was at school, I would always walked with pride and dignity, what with my good looks and status no one can say I was the most desirable by the ladies or the envy of the men. Even so that I looked upon those who were inferior than me. To me the "inferior" people who are suffering just to get attention from anyone, only I didn't know at that time, it will break me out of my perfect shell.

"master tsukasa?"said an elderly voice that broke from my reverie.

"Yes" I said.

"Master, the vile man that broke in has come with the girl he requested to give to you at that time." Tama said.

"fine let him in,"

"as you wish" and she left the room.

Ah yes the intruder. The intruder who trespassed into my home and destroyed most of my prized possessions that I worked hard on for years. I remember getting angry at that guy and seeing his terrified face when he saw me in the sunlight was the somewhat slim happiness on the scare but enraged at my life possessions. I remember yelling at the man and him telling that I could want anything from him but to spare him his life. I told him there isn't until he offered giving his daughter to me in exchange. At that I wasn't wiling to have a girl living in my house and not know that the person who lived in the house was a monster by any type of standard. Then again it wouldn't hurt to see if this girl would be the one to break my undying curse from me. I accepted his offer and told him that in a week's time to bring his daughter. In exchange of not telling the cops about this intrusion. After I let him go I then began to properly arrange everything for the staying of the girl who will break this curse during that week, know that she is here I wonder how I can show myself to her without making her run away from me. As I was thinking the door opened.

"What now?"I exclaimed

"the girl is in one of the prepared rooms master tsukasa, also I hate to inform you that the vile man just slapped the girl to conscience and is now in bed resting." Explained tama.

"WHAT! How dare he do that I yelled, getting up from my chair.

" I know it disturbing but we are trying all of our power to wake her, as I can see it may have brought a shock to her when he slapped her. I also think that that girl would be better off with us than him." Explained tama

"I do hope so," I said with a sour exclamation. "is there anything else that you have observed?"

"um yes, um when we changed her clothes we noticed that all her body was covered with bruises and cuts that were at least days old and that she is very malnutured," tama said with a sad tone. "it is a miracle she survived this long with him."

"I see but between us we should keep this a secret until it would be wise to bring it up again when she wakes up or when it is wise for her to talk about it." I said because I knew that the girl would dislike of me that if she finds out and would never…well see for who I am.

"all right this conversation will be kept between us master tsukasa, it is wise for that girl to talk to us about it in her own terms. Oh and master tsukasa please be kind to her I doubt there isn't a single happiness in her heart this minute so I beg of you to try and be gentle and go step by step try to get to know her slowly and get her trust in her till she gets comfortable with you as a friend." And with that tama left.

Friend.

Ha a person like me would never get a chance into even have a friend much less her when she gets a good look at me. Then again a friend would be better than having an old grandma and some servants that inhabit this dreary mansion. In the end a companion would suffice me. I will take the advise of tama and take it slowly and in hopes she would become my friend and later something else. As I said when I looked at the night sky.

**PHEW. DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER I DO HOPE YOU APRECIATE WHAT WAS GOING IN TSUKASA'S MIND. I KNOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD WONDER HOW HE WAS CURSED BUT DON'T FRET LATER CHAPTERS WOULD EXPLAIN ALL. IT MAY BE PROBABLE THAT IT WOULD BE IN FLASHBACKS. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MUCH MORE INTENSE SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED THAT READERS ARE SAYING ABOUT THIS STORY. CRITISISM WOULD BE MUCH OBLIGIED. THNKS FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN HANA YORI DANGO AND BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. EXCEPT THE PLOT ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (tsukushipov)

_Tsuki…._

_Tsuki…_

_What where am I. _

_Who is calling me._

_Tsuki…wa…p_

_Huh? _

_Wa…….WAKE UP!!!!!_

"WAAAAH" I screamed. What was the dream just now? Am I hallucinating? If I am beginning to be crazy. Heh can't believe something as trifle as a dream made me scream, I haven't dreamed since mother died, and even then those dreams were not pretty. And speaking of which what I am doing here in a comfy bed with silky material and pajamas that are fit for royalty? Even the room looks as if came out of a princess dream. The walls have a creamy texture of warmth and loving. At the wall is a tall bookshelf filled with books that look that haven't been touched next to it was an armchair facing a window towards somewhere. It is all bizarre, then realization hit all of the memories from yesterday come to play.

I just can't believe that my father would do this to me. What had happened that made him drag me all this way. Wait could this be that he was tired and disgusted of me that he sends me to some contributor to pay off the debts he did. Well if it is then this room shows how they are treating a daughter of a debtor or something. Aghh my brain can think. And I have to get away from this place.

During my internal battle the door opened and I stopped to see an old lady caring a tray. My instincts told me to either help her or to just stay in bed with the covers over the head. The lady noticed my movements and spoke.

"Ah I see you are awake I have brought you something to eat and something to relieve pain from that slap in your cheek." The old granny said.

At the mention of the slap, I felt the soreness of the right cheek, it was still tender but it wasn't that bad, I had worse than this so it wasn't new. I removed my hand from my cheek and placed my hand on my lap. I noticed the old lady moving towards my bedside table and placed the tray on top of it. She then handed me my breakfast which I took so I don't be rude. I also noticed that she began to apply the ointment to my cheek. At this gesture I began to wonder what she was doing. I never had been treated this way. After she finished, she noticed that I hadn't eaten a single morsel.

"Are you not going to eat?" she said. I looked at her and down the plate. I wanted to eat but something inside of me told me this was not right. Then a memory came to mind.

_**I was up in my room finishing quickly my homework so I didn't have the urgency to finish in the morning before school started. I was finished I placed my school materials under my bed along with some money that I have been collecting these past months. I then heard my stomach grumble, I knew I hadn't eaten in days and the last time I had something to eat was last Tuesday, I then remembered that today was when my father was out and didn't come back til morning. So I began to lift myself up, ignoring the pains in my legs and abdomen and went towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge slowly as if not wanting anyone to hear. I noticed that the fridge was bare of food and only containing bottles of beer stashed in there. I then closed it and began to open the cabinets, as I was opening the last cabinet I felt my hair pulled backwards and fell onto the floor. I then noticed my father, I could see anger build up, I was beginning to get scared being caught looking in the cabinets. **_

"_**What are you doing gil?" he said in his powerful voice. I didn't answer. "I repeat WHAT IN BLAZES HAVE YOU BEING DOING LOOKING IN THE CABINETS?"**_

"_**F…oo"**_

"_**SO YOU WANTED FOOD DON'T CHA. Well I am going to give you food so I don't get to see you rummaging with your filthy hands at my cabinets." He threatened. He used his foot stepped on my abdomen really hard. I wanted to scream but I knew he will make it harder. I was beginning to loose conscience when he stopped, he then kicked me hard on the side and left me on the floor. I lay on the floor gasping for breath and I began to slowly heaved myself up from the floor and began to go to my room. Upon entering my room I closed and locked my door layed on my bed and I let the conscious get me.**_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by noticing my food was taken away and placed on the bedside table. The old lady noticing this she turned to me and said, "Don't worry I will leave the plate right next to you so you will have the chance to eat it later. I don't want to intrude but can you tell me what's wrong, because I noticed you staring off the distance." I looked at her with a worried glance, wondering if she noticed my behavior to ease her questioning I shook my head. She kinda looked pleased but her eyes told a different story as if she knew that something was going on with me. I ignored that part and turned towards the window. She noticed this and said in a calming voice, "You are allowed to go outside, if you want to, I left your clothes right next to the chair so you can get dressed." I nodded without looking at her. "Also you have to know that my master wants you to know that you are allowed to explore the house but you are forbidden to go to the west wing of this hall because that will be the master's bedroom." At her last statement I began to ponder as to who this master that she is talking about is and what is lurking in that forbidden room. Then again I don't want to know, I noticed that the old lady left so I can get some privacy which was very thoughtful of her. I then got myself out of bed and grabbed the clothes and began to get dressed. As I went towards the door I wondered who this master is and what his purpose with me is. This is what I was thinking when I left the room to go outside and explore this house.

**MAN THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN VERY HECTIC, WITH TRYING TO CONVEY THE MEMORY OF HER, BUT IT WAS KINDA WORTH IT. SO I DO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. ALSO I WILL LIKE TO SHOUT OUT TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY WORK THANK YOU AND CONTINUE REVIEWING IT WILL PLEASE ME SO MUCH. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU THANKS. BOOK DIGESTER**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HYD OR B&B EXCEPT THIS STORY PLOT. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(TSUKUSHI)

I had opened my door, and I began to check to see if no one was coming this way. When I noticed that no one was coming, I began to tip toe out of my room. I had decided that I would like to explore the castle and see what mysterious things I would like to explore. Throughout my walk I began to notice that there are so many artifacts that can only be found in museums. I began to wonder if my kidnapper was someone of great importance to able to obtain this much of artifacts. But one thing caught my eye and it was a picture of a family who looked like it was photographed in early Victorian era, the boy in the photograph captured my attention. This boy had eyes that looked very proud and intelligent. To me his features looked like he was very innocent and very guarded. I want to know who this child was and why.

"You know if you wanted to have a tour all you had to do was asked"

I jumped at the noise and looked behind me was a man who was covered in a sweater with a hood that I could not see what was underneath. I panicked that I fainted on the spot.

(TSUKASA)

I caught her before she fell to the ground, I did not mean to scare her, but then again who wouldn't. I shook my head and lifted her bridal style towards her room. This was my first time out of my room, and I had decided earlier that I wanted to have a walk out in the garden when I had spotted her in the hallway gazing up to a portrait. At first glance I would not know what she was doing and degraded myself to know what she was going to do next. She was still studing the portrait and I decided to make my move and talk to her. I would never imagine that she would faint on me. After that incident I placed her on her bed, and I began to notice her features. She looked like she would need more food in her system. As I had noticed that she was light as a feather. In some ways it tug something inside of me. As I took into her appearance, she was not that ugly she was indeed more beautiful in the most part. Before his transformation he would be bombarded with girls who would cling on his as monkeys. But those were girls who did everything they can to obtain beauty. But this girl on the bed was more beautiful than any of the other bimbos that he had met before this curse. Then again what is the point, she would never want to see him looking like a monster. So I left the room and decided that I did not want to take a walk, as I began my trek back I stopped and looked at the photograph that she saw earlier. As I looked at it, the family I saw reminded me of another time and place where everything was power. And the boy who was staring at me did not know of the consequences that would lead him up to this point.

**HI PEOPLE LONG TIME NO SEE. SORRY I COULD NOT UPDATE IN ABOUT A YEAR WHICH WAS WOW. THAT LONG. SO I PRESENT YOU THIS CHAPTER. I HAD MADE THEM MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME. YAY. :O. SO I KNOW MOST ARE WAITING FOR THIS UPDATE, SO I APPOLIGIZE. THINGS HAD TO BE HETIC THIS YEAR. SO I WILL SEE WHAT I WILL DO WITH UPDATES. SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADEU THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO PLACE THIS AS FAVORITE THANK YOU SO MUCH. FROM THE PAGES OF BOOK DIGESTER.**

**PS. I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO OR THE BEAUTY AND THE BEST ALL GOES TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. EXCEPT THE PLOT :D**


End file.
